


Noot Noot Mother-Fudger

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: The Noot Noot Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-Aged Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry says something he shouldn't so Snape has to follow through with his punishment.





	Noot Noot Mother-Fudger

Snape sat quietly reading, Harry was playing in the other room. He would never admit it but he liked looking after the boy, however he did snatch any kind of peace and quiet that he could. He knew that was over though when the door was burst open.

 

" _Noot noot mother_ _f_ _ucker!_ "

 

He looked round to see Harry, draped in one of his robes and pointing a wooden spoon at him.

 

"Harry, you know the rules." Severus sighed.

 

"But I'm being _you_!"

 

"I can see that but you're still not allowed to use words like that."

 

" _You_ did." Snape cringed at the memory.

 

"I'm an adult. I can say whatever I want." Snape bent down and disentangled his cloak from Harry. Even Snape had to admit it was sweet that Harry wanted to be like him, and not unwarranted either, he'd saved the boy's life after all - but he'd set out his rules and was going to follow through with them.

 

"That's not _fair_!"

 

" _Life's_ not fair. Come on." Severus lead Harry over to the time-out chair, conjuring a bar of soap.

 

"You'll be in time-out for five minutes with the soap in your mouth - if you take it out or move from this chair I will restart the timer, understood?" Harry nodded. "Alright then. Now open."

 

Harry bit his lip, not wanting to do it - Severus allowed him to dally for a minute before the boy finally opened his mouth.

 

"Good boy. Now remember, no taking it out - it's only five minutes."

 

The soap tasted disgusting but he couldn't do anything about it. It was positioned over his tongue, so any attempts to move his tongue away from it resulted in licking it, which was much worse. As the time wore on the soap got more and more slippery until Harry was worried it would slip out of his mouth altogether, but he'd been told not to touch so he couldn't hold it in place. He settled for biting into it to keep it in place.

 

The only good thing about any of it was, along with regular updates from Severus as to how long he had left, there was also words of praise telling him he was taking his punishment so well and that he'd be allowed to rinse his mouth out thoroughly once he was done. If there wasn't a bar of soap in his mouth Harry would have smiled.

 

Normally Snape wouldn't have let him rinse his mouth out at all and if he did it was only a quick one with water. But he felt partly to blame - Harry only knew the word because of him and he only said it because he was trying to be like him. He had however still said it, so he would be punished accordingly.

 

Once the five minutes were up Snape walked over to Harry and took the bar out of his mouth, raising an eyebrow at the teeth marks.

 

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

 

"I know you are." Severus picked him up carrying him to the bathroom. He took out some mouth wash and poured it into a cup carefully before handing it to Harry. Harry tipped the cup into his mouth swirling around the minty mouthwash and Severus lifted him again so he could reach the sink to spit.

 

"Is the taste all gone?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now you're not going to say it again are you?"

 

"No."

 

"No what?"

 

"No Penguin." Severus smiled fondly.

 

"Close enough."


End file.
